Old Ties
by Leonia
Summary: R for the following things: language, weaponry, violence, death, and animal cruelty.  An enemy of Ivy returns to San Francisco and she's unlike anything Ivy remembers...not for young readers. No animals were harmed during the writing of this fic.
1. The Past is Not Dead

"Old Ties", Part 1  
  
Prologue  
San Francisco, California  
June 12, 1992  
  
10-year-old Ivy was inside her bedroom reading the newspaper when   
Zack walked in and asked, "Ivy, who's moving away?"  
  
"Huh?" Ivy set down her newspaper. "I dunno. Let's check it out."  
  
"What about Mommy and Daddy?" Zack asked.  
  
"It'll only take a few minutes. Besides, Mom and Dad aren't going to   
be home till six, and we've got hours ahead of us." Ivy went down to the   
garage and got her bike. Zack got out his skateboard, and the two went down   
the street.  
  
Stopping in front of a Victorian style house, Ivy recognized who was   
moving away. 'Kassandra's moving away,' she thought. It had been two years   
since Ivy fought against her enemy in a martial arts tournament. She was   
eight at the time, Kassandra was also eight, Zack was only four and probably   
didn't remember any of it.  
  
Kassandra stepped out of her house with her mother. She saw Ivy with   
her little brother. Two years had passed since she lost the tournament to the   
redhead.  
  
"Good riddance," Kassandra mouthed at Ivy.  
  
Ivy gave Kassandra a dirty look. "Come on, Zack. Let's go home."  
  
**********  
  
San Francisco, California  
July 14, 2000  
  
18-year-old Ivy watched her brother Zack play chess with the Chief.   
Carmen Sandiego hadn't pulled off a caper in a few days and the three were   
enjoying the time before Carmen would strike again.  
  
"How many losses, Zack?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Only two out of five games," Zack answered casually.  
  
"Cut me some slack!" the Chief whined.  
  
"You're a computer, Chief. You can think faster than I can in two   
weeks," Zack replied. "Check."  
  
"Damn..." the Chief muttered.  
  
The doors opened, catching the trio's attention. A young teen of 17,   
around 5 foot 7 inches with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin build, had   
strode in. Ivy stiffened at the sight.  
  
"Who in the world is that, Chief?" Zack asked.  
  
"No need for an answer, Zackary," the teen replied.  
  
"If it isn't Kassandra Morrow. You looked like you haven't changed   
one bit," Ivy said in her most cynical tone.  
  
"Neither have you, Ivy Darren," Kassandra answered back. "I was   
hoping eight years would've brought some changes, but it kinda looks like it   
didn't."  
  
"Could I ask you a question?" Zack asked, directing to the Chief.  
  
Kassandra paused. "You just did. Bye." She left.  
  
"And the question was for the Chief, not you," Ivy muttered.  
  
"Who's this Kassandra girl?" Zack asked.  
  
"She's been working at Acme for some years now, in the Chicago   
branch. Kassandra just moved back to San Francisco after a job promotion,"   
the Chief explained.  
  
"Please don't tell me she's going after Carmen as well," Ivy said.  
  
"Well, she is," the Chief said. "Now, back to our chess game, Zack?"  
  
Ivy quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
Getting in her car, Ivy drove to a certain Victorian house. Kassandra   
was inside, putting things away.  
  
'I thought the neighbors had it?' Ivy thought. 'What did Kassandra   
do, force them out of their home?' She shook her head at the thought. 'Nah,   
it probably was always empty since she moved away eight years ago.'  
  
Starting the car, Ivy drove back to Acme.  



	2. Luo Ye Gui Gen (Falling Leaves Return To...

  
  
"Where'd you go?" Zack asked.  
  
"Just went to check things at home," Ivy said.  
  
"I don't really like Kassandra," Zack said.  
  
"And probably never will, little bro," Ivy replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's got a mean streak, she's a good opponent in martial arts, and   
what she lacks, she makes it up somehow." Ivy sighed. "Zack, remember when we   
were little someone moved away?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about a certain Victorian house?"  
  
"What Victorian house?" Zack had gotten some chips from the vending   
machine.  
  
Ivy gave another sigh. "Never mind."  
  
**********  
  
Pelican Bay State Prison  
July 15, 2000  
  
Natalie Morrow went to the office. "Excuse me, where's Lee Jordan's   
cell?" she asked.  
  
"Lee Jordan? He's in Cell 75," the officer answered.  
  
"Thank you," Natalie replied.  
  
A man with blue eyes and matted brown hair was reading the newspaper   
when Natalie knocked at the door. "Lee Jordan," she said, entering.  
  
"Natalie," the man said. "Where's Kassandra?"  
  
"She joined Acme. She wants revenge on Zack and Ivy," Natalie   
answered. "Dammit, Lee. Your stupid arrogance influenced her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lee shouted.  
  
"Ever since Greg died when Kassandra was three, you're the only   
person she's associated as a father figure, aside from Dad, and Dad's not   
here on this planet anymore. You're much closer to her as an uncle than I am   
to Kassandra as a mother." Natalie paused. "Forget it. There's too big of an   
age difference."  
  
"You're right. You're 40, I'm 27. Your point is?"  
  
"Kassandra's gonna turn 18 in November. There's a nine-year   
difference on you and Kassandra compared to 13 on the two of us. You're   
younger, you can easily influence someone when there's a smaller age   
difference. I should've left you with Aunt Carol when Mom and Dad died in the   
car accident 15 years ago instead of taking you in." Natalie ranted bitterly.  
  
"Even if you did leave me with Aunt Carol it wouldn't matter. The   
only difference is that since you mentioned Kassandra's gonna turn 18 in   
November, she'll be an adult. She'll be old enough to make her own choices."  
  
"You're right, little bro. Why did I even come talking to you?"   
Natalie shut the door.  
  
**********  
  
Pasadena, California  
Pacific Asian-American Musuem  
July 27, 2000  
  
"I've got a weird feeling about this case, Ivy." Zack whispered. "I'm   
not sure if Kassandra's gonna blow this stakeout or not."  
  
"Probably more likely." Ivy answered. "She's very determined, and if   
she loses, she usually winds up using somebody as a scapegoat unless it was a   
martial arts tournament."  
  
Zack noticed something moving in. "Ivy! Carmen's goons are here!" he   
hissed.  
  
"Let's get it on!" Ivy answered. She and Zack snuck in through the   
back door. "Where's Kassandra?" she wondered.  
  
  
Carmen lifted a beautiful jade vase from its stand. 'It's beautiful,'   
she thought.  
  
Looking through a window, she saw someone going into one of her car.   
'That's strange. Other than my lookout henchman I'm working solo tonight.'   
she thought.  
  
"Hold it, Carmen!" Ivy shouted.  
  
"Sorry, but I have better things to do," Carmen answered. Putting the   
vase back to its original place, she took a quick escape out to the emergency   
exits and went to her car. By then whoever was there had disappeared.  
  
'Huh, that's weird,' she thought. Getting into her car, she tossed a   
package to Zack and Ivy and sped away.  
  
"Aren't we gonna go after her?" Zack asked.  
  
"Not when she gives us a bomb! Hit it!" Ivy threw the bomb into the   
bushes and shoved Zack away.  
  
"Ow!" Zack shouted as the bomb exploded, lighting up the parking lot.   
"Where's Kassandra when we need her?"  
  
"Screw Kassandra, why did Carmen give us a bomb?" Ivy asked. "What   
happened to her clues?"  
  
Neither detective saw that Kassandra was watching them from the   
courtyard. 'When you don't seize the opportunity, you never realize how close   
the enemy can get. If Zack or Ivy ever ask me if I ever got the clue, I'll   
just plain deny. Why wait when you can swipe Carmen's clue that easily, let   
alone break it so fast?' she asked silently, holding a few postcards of   
Buddhist shrines and gardens.  
  
Pressing a button on her communicator, she headed back to Acme. 'Time   
to do a little mischief...'  



	3. Computer Hacked

  
  
Acme Detective Agency  
Nighttime  
  
Kassandra got out of the C-5 corridor. The Chief was still asleep,   
snoozing away.  
  
'Perfect.' she thought, smiling to herself. Taking a seat at the   
computer, she started typing away.  
  
The Chief was hearing something going on. "Zack, it's way past   
your...KASSANDRA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF CARMEN SANDIEGO ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I   
thought I assigned you to work with Zack and Ivy in Pasadena!"  
  
Kassandra thought best to ignore him and continued on typing. "Sorry   
to do this, Chief." She popped in a CD and started transferring information.  
  
"What? Kassandra, what are you doing?" the Chief asked.  
  
"You'll see," she answered.  
  
"Wait! No! You can't be doing this to me! No no no no, get that   
cursor away! You're not getting to my precious files! Zack, Josha, anyone,   
help!" Soon Kassandra had transferred every file of the Chief into her CD.  
  
"Mission One accomplished. Time for Mission Two," Kassandra   
said. Putting the CD away, she replaced the recently dearly-departed Chief   
with another program alike. "There, now that's better," she said, bringing up   
the psuedo-Chief. "Carmen exists in this Chief, and Zack and Ivy have   
switched roles...in much more different ways than they would ever dream of."  
  
  
Acme Detective Agency  
July 28, 2000  
  
"No clue, and Carmen didn't even get away with what she wanted," Zack   
mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
Ivy handed a cup of coffee to Zack. "Here, this might help," she   
said. "It is strange Carmen didn't get what she wanted last night. Do you   
think she might go back and try again?"  
  
"I don't think so." Zack took a sip of his coffee. "Carmen mentioned   
something about better things to do. And even if it's a clue it's a pretty   
vague one."  
  
"You know what bugs me, little bro? Where was Kassandra in all of   
this?" Ivy asked. "Where was she at the time Carmen gave us that bomb?"  
  
"Maybe Kassandra isn't involved with Acme or VILE," Zack said.  
  
"You mean she could be working somewhere outside of Acme or VILE?"   
Ivy asked. "How can you be so sure? You barely know her from the two weeks   
she's been here. I've known her for the past 12 years since I won that karate   
competition when I was eight. You couldn't possibly have remember a lot about   
her if you were only four years old at the time, Zack."  
  
"Sometimes when you just met the person you can already know a lot   
about them, Ivy. Come on, remember what you said? 'Whatever she lacks, she   
makes it up somehow.' Kassandra's hated you since you won that karate   
tournament 10 years ago. And judging from that, I say the reason why she's   
come back is for revenge," Zack explained.  
  
"Great. It's time to run for our lives. Get the camcorder ready,   
little bro." Ivy answered sarcastically.  
  
"Another run from Blair's witch?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
**********  
  
St. Petersburg, Russia  
The Hermitage Museum  
August 4, 2000  
  
Tatiana stood outside, checking the time on her communicator.   
Kassandra was supposed to be on this stakeout. Tatiana had gotten a tip   
Carmen's henchwoman Hope Diamond might be planning on stealing a Farberge egg   
at the musuem.  
  
Five minutes passed. Still no Kassandra.  
  
Tatiana had had enough. Hope could be arriving anytime soon and she   
wouldn't have backup. Pressing a button, she got Zack on the line.  
  
"Tatiana, what's up?" Zack asked.  
  
"Zack, can you and Ivy make it to the Hermitage? I'm working on a   
case here in St. Petersburg and Kassandra's supposed to show up but she's not   
here and Carmen's henchwoman Hope Diamond could be here any second now!"   
Tatiana hissed.  
  
"I don't know, Tatiana. But we'll try." Zack disconnected.  
  
Two minutes later the C-5 opened and Zack and Ivy stepped out.   
"Kassandra's a no-show, Tatiana?"  
  
"I should say so. But we need to hide! Hope's coming, and Carmen's   
with her!" Tatiana pointed to a nearby window.  
  
The three detectives scattered.  
  
  
Carmen double-checked the van. "Good, the clue's there if the   
detectives should need it." she said.  
  
Walking inside, Hope and Carmen separated. Carmen was training her   
new recruit, and this time she was playing lookout while Hope did the theft.  
  
Inside, Hope lifted one of the Farberge eggs. She put her walkie   
talkie to her lips. "Carmen, the egg we're after has a cameo of Czar Nicholas   
II's children, right?"  
  
"Got it?" Carmen's voice crackled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's hit the road back to Headquarters," Carmen said.  
  
"Not so fast!" Ivy shouted. "You're under arrest!"  
  
Hope gasped. 'Carmen didn't say anything about Acme detectives!' she   
thought. Panicking she dropped the egg and ran for the nearest exit.  
  
"I've got her!" Tatiana tackled Hope to the ground. "Zack, Ivy, go   
after Carmen!"  
  
"No problem, Tatiana!" Zack threw a pair of handcuffs to Tatiana and   
left to join Ivy.  
  
Carmen had heard the commotion and fled to her van. Looking through   
the glove compartment, she found the clue had disappeared again.  
  
'This is getting too weird! Why are my clues suddenly disappearing?'   
she thought. Gunning the accelerator, Carmen sped away from Zack and Ivy.  
  
"Damn! That's the second time she didn't leave a clue!" Ivy said,   
watching the van disappear into the night.  
  
"But at least she didn't leave us a bomb," Zack answered. "This is   
the second time Kassandra's disappeared on an Acme stakeout. She can't   
continue like this."  
  
"Why doesn't the Chief notice it?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Good question, sis. Unfortunately I don't have the answer," Zack   
sighed.  



	4. Television i5 a one-way conversation

  
Acme Detective Agency  
August 6, 2000  
  
"Chief, something's going on with Kassandra," Zack said.  
  
"What do you mean, something wrong's with Kassandra? She's one of the   
best detectives Acme's ever had!" the Chief said.  
  
"Chief, you call someone who never show up on Acme stakeouts 'one of   
the best detectives Acme's ever had'?" Ivy was mad at what the Chief just   
said. "Chief, what's gotten into you? Carmen's already pulled two failed   
robberies--"  
  
"Uh, Carmen Sandiego's not a thief, she's a murderer on the run," the   
Chief said.  
  
"Chief, what the hell are you talking about? What about the time she   
busted Maelstrom?" Zack was puzzled.  
  
"Who's Maelstrom?"  
  
Ivy was fed up. "Chief, do you even remember who Zack and Ivy are?"  
  
"Uh, two thieves on the run?"  
  
"Argh! Never mind! Zack, I think we need to get outta here." Ivy   
grabbed Zack by his jacket collar.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney, Australia  
  
Armando watched the crowds mill about in the Opera House.  
  
"Maria, do you see Carmen anywhere?" Armando asked.  
  
The pink screen opened up with Maria's image. "She's not here. I   
don't see her outside."  
  
"Do you think the Chief's tip about Carmen stealing the music for   
Waltzing Matilda was a dud?" Armando asked.  
  
"I'm starting to think so," Maria answered. "But I can't help   
thinking what kind of trouble we'll get if we leave and Carmen swipes it   
after the stakeout is over."  
  
"Me too, Maria, but give it some more time. Carmen should show up   
some time sooner or later," Armando reassured.  
  
Ten minutes passed. "Now I think the tip's a dud. It's been more than   
six hours!" Maria complained.  
  
"Yeah, and I was supposed to meet Kassandra here at the Opera House   
too," Armando grumbled. "Forget it, amigo. Let's get back to Acme. We need to   
talk to the Chief about this."  
  
**********  
  
Acme Detective Agency  
  
The C-5 opened up and Armando and Maria stepped out. The first thing   
both detectives noticed was that Zack and Ivy were sitting on the street   
curb.  
  
"What happened, amigos?" Armando asked, joining the siblings.  
  
"The Chief's flipped out," Zack sighed. "He thinks Kassandra's one of   
the best detectives Acme has, he thinks me and Ivy are two thieves, and   
Carmen is a murderer. I've even checked if he was infected with a virus, but   
it doesn't look like it."  
  
"Well, his hot tip about Carmen at the Sydney Opera House was a dud,"   
Maria said.  
  
"Yeah, and on this stupid stakeout I was partnered with Kassandra and   
she never showed up. I had to call Maria for assistance before the two of us   
realized it was fake," Armando said.  
  
"You know, this is the third stakeout Kassandra's screwed up," Ivy   
said. "What do you suppose she's up to?"  
  
"She wants to ruin Acme's reputation? Come on, sis, no one can go   
THAT low," Zack said. "Not even Carmen Sandiego."  
  
"Maybe not, but she's acting like the time I got partnered with Lee   
Jordan before he went bad. Let's hope it doesn't escalate to the point Lee   
was behaving when he kidnapped Malcolm Avalon. I can't believe he could go as   
far as to hold someone's father hostage," Ivy said. "Especially Carmen."  
  
Armando shuddered at the thought. "Por favor, Ivy. Don't remind me of   
that."  
  
"The only thing Kassandra's missing is Lee's ego. And let's hope   
she's in no way related to Lee, blood relative, marriage, or associations,"   
Zack mumbled.  
  
  
While the four detectives were talking, Kassandra had been listening   
to their conversation.  
  
'Uncle Lee kidnapped Carmen Sandiego's father?' she thought. 'I need   
some more info on this!'  
  
Scrolling through files in her laptop, she located one of the jails.   
'I should go talk to Cruiser. Mom'll throw a fit if she finds out I visited   
Uncle Lee in Pelican Bay.'  
  
'Cruiser's doing time in Colorado,' she thought. Activating the C-5   
corridor, she shut off her laptop and went in.  
  
**********  
  
Colorado State Penitentiary  
  
Kassandra knocked at Cruiser's door. "Cruiser!" she hissed.  
  
Cruiser opened the door. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Lee Jordan's niece. Kassandra Morrow's the name. I need to ask you   
something."  
  
"Go right ahead." Cruiser pulled up a chair for Kassandra and took a   
seat at his bed.  
  
"Was Lee Jordan ever involved with the kidnapping of Malcolm Avalon?"   
Kassandra asked.  
  
"He was. The idea came to him when Carmen botched a home invasion   
robbery and didn't get what she wanted. We were in New York robbing an   
electronic store when we heard the story. Lee decided to go after whatever   
Carmen couldn't. I told him that was impossible, but he wouldn't listen to   
me. We broke into Avalon's estate, kidnapped him, and brought him to Carmen's   
hideout. That was when Lee found out Avalon might be Carmen's father and   
decided to blackmail her by forcing her to steal five valuable objects. When   
we met up with Carmen in Beijing, Lee wanted one more favor for Carmen. He   
wanted her to destroy every detective in Acme because while Carmen was out   
pulling all the thefts, Lee's plan was to use the objects Carmen was stealing   
to create a group of supercrooks no law enforcement agency could stop. In the   
end he never got to achive this plan, because Acme interfered with his plans,   
and Avalon lost his memory of what happened during the time period he was   
abducted," Cruiser explained. "Thanks to his foolishness, we're all serving   
time when we could be out there terrorizing innocent citizens."  
  
A plan slowly formed in Kassandra's mind. "Cruiser, what were the   
five things Lee forced Carmen to steal?"  
  
"The Hope Diamond, the British Crown Jewels, a samurai sword, Honus   
Wagner's baseball card, and the Mona Lisa," Cruiser said.  
  
'Hm...' A thought formed in Kassandra's mind. 'Uncle Lee really must   
be this desperate if he wanted to destroy Acme...' She looked at Cruiser.   
"Thanks for the info, Cruiser."  
  
"You're welcome." Cruiser was now facing the cell wall. 


	5. Jailbreak

Pelican Bay State Prison  
August 12, 2000  
  
Kassandra stepped out of the C-5 corridor. 'Cell 75,' she thought.   
'That's Uncle Lee's number.' Checking her watch, it read 2:20 AM. 'Uncle Lee   
might be sleeping right now, but who cares. There are plans to be started,   
damages to seek, and havoc for the adrenalin rush.'  
  
Banging on the door, Kassandra looked through the window slot. Lee   
was asleep. 'Damn...' She banged harder. "Uncle Lee! Wake up!" she whispered.  
  
Inside, Lee stirred. "Hm? Who's calling me?" he mumbled, sitting up   
on his bed and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Going to the door he saw   
Kassandra was banging on his door.  
  
"Kassandra! Quiet down, you'll alert the guards!" he hissed.   
Kassandra stopped rattling the door, and looked at him. "What is it that you   
want?" he asked.  
  
"Let me in, there's no time to explain anything," Kassandra answered.   
Lee opened the door, and Kassandra slipped in closing it behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kassandra? It's dangerous!" Lee   
said.  
  
"Uncle Lee, shut up. Do you really want to spend the rest of your   
life behind bars?" Kassandra asked, giving him the cold eye.  
  
Lee looked at her, surprised.  
  
"That's better." Reaching into her backpack, she handed a spare   
outfit to Lee. "Put these over your prison clothes. We're using the C-5   
corridor to get out of here."  
  
After Lee did so, Kassandra activated the C-5, and the two left the   
cell.  
  
  
Kassandra's home  
San Francisco  
  
"Are you sure your mom's not here?" Lee asked.  
  
"Uncle Lee, I'm sure. Mom's back in Chicago watching our apartment,"   
Kassandra answered, her voice confident.  
  
Lee looked at the photographs on the mantle. 'The years go by so  
fast,' he thought. A picture of Kassandra as a baby, Kassandra from a karate   
tournament when she was seven, Kassandra's ninth birthday party...  
  
"Here's a spare bedroom. You can sleep here for tonight," Kassandra   
shouted from the second story.  
  
Lee shrugged. "Okay."  
  
  
Acme  
August 13, 2000  
  
"Our top news is a prison break from the Pelican Bay State Prison   
in..." the TV blared.  
  
The news caught Zack's attention. "Hey you guys! C'mere!" he shouted.  
  
Ivy, Armando, Tatiana, and Maria came over. "What happened?" Tatiana   
asked.  
  
"Shh!" Zack shushed Tatiana.  
  
"Last night, Lee Jordan broke out from prison with the help of an   
unknown female. The break was caught on surveillance around 2 o'clock in the   
morning. Prison guards who viewed the jailbreak say one of Acme's detectives   
may be invovled with Jordan, though the Chief has refused to name who," the   
news continued.  
  
"No way." Ivy was stunned.  
  
"And I think we know who helped Lee break out from prison," Zack said.  
  
"Kassandra," Tatiana and Maria said at the same time.  
  
"But why? Why would she turn her back against Acme and help Lee   
Jordan?" Armando asked.  
  
"Good question," Ivy said. "I don't see how Lee is connected to   
Kassandra."  
  
While Armando and Ivy were discussing about Lee, Zack noticed a CD   
lying on a desk. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"It's not marked," Maria answered. "I think it's best we leave it   
alone, Zack."  
  
"Yeah, we should...but I can't help feeling we could uncover some   
important information if we looked into the CD," Zack replied, hesitant. "Who   
thinks we should leave the CD alone?"  
  
Maria and Tatiana raised their hands.  
  
"Who thinks we should look into the CD?"  
  
Zack, Ivy, and Armando raised their hands.  
  
"Decision decided." Zack popped the CD into the computer. Typing   
something in, Zack clicked on one of the files.  
  
"I'm FREE! Woohoo!" a voice crowed.  
  
"Chief?" Ivy was surprised. "Whoa, wait a sec. Zack, check to see if   
anything was different from the one we encounted a week ago."  
  
"Ivy, everything's the same in this CD. Carmen's a thief, we're the   
detectives, all our rosters are here, including Kassandra's," Zack answered.  
  
"Chief, what happened?" Armando asked.  
  
"Kassandra stuffed me into her CD. We had a couple conversations in   
her laptop while the imposter Chief was creating trouble," the Chief   
explained.  
  
"Speaking of trouble, we think Kassandra bailed Lee Jordan out of   
Pelican Bay State Prison. The only thing that doesn't make sense is how   
Kassandra's related to Lee," Ivy said.  
  
"While you guys were having stakeout problems with her, I found she's   
related to him," the Chief said.  
  
"What?" "You're kidding!" "No way!" The five detectives looked at   
each other with worry.  
  
"I'm not joking here." The Chief had a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Chief, what's there for us to know about Kassandra?" Zack asked.  
  
"Kassandra fabricated everything on her dossier--she's an expert on   
forgery. She dropped out of high school and worked in a software company for   
some time," the Chief explained. "That's all I know of her."  
  
"But how could Lee Jordan and Kassandra Morrow be related to each   
other?" Tatiana wondered out loud.  
  
"Lee's Kassandra's uncle," the Chief answered.  
  
A silence hung over everyone. Then Ivy broke the ice. "I think this   
is only going to get worse," she said.  
  
"Why?" Zack looked at Ivy.  
  
"Kassandra has a goal: She wants revenge on me for beating her at   
that martial arts tournament ten years ago. She wants revenge on Acme for   
putting Lee Jordan in prison. And she wants revenge on Carmen for helping   
Acme put Lee away. I'm guessing she somehow knew about Lee's involvement with   
Acme when I was partnered with him, his time with Carmen, his exile from VILE   
and attempted theft of the US Mint, his jail breakout, Avalon's kidnapping,   
Carmen's blackmailing, the incident in Beijing, and most importantly, his   
plans of taking over VILE and creating a group of supercrooks," Ivy explained.  
  
"So you're saying Kassandra wants Lee's plans to come true," Maria   
said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But you guys put Lee away when he tried to rob the mint! Why would   
Kassandra want revenge on everyone in Acme?" Armando asked.  
  
"Easy. Revenge on me because of what happened ten years ago. Revenge   
on Zack because he's part of Acme. Revenge on Carmen because she kicked him   
out of VILE when she found out Lee was pulling off robberies without her   
knowing. Revenge on VILE as a whole because he wanted to rise to Carmen's   
rank--the leader. Revenge on Acme as a whole--we put him away for breaking   
away from Acme, for joining VILE, for the theft of the Mint, for kidnapping   
Avalon, and for destruction of public property," Ivy detailed out her   
thoughts.  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec! If Kassandra broke Lee out of jail so she can   
avenge his retribution, what are the chances she'll help break out Cruiser   
and Lee's cohorts?" Zack asked.  
  
"Pretty big, comrade," Tatiana said.  
  
The computer started beeping. Billy Running Bird appeared on the pink   
screen. "You guys! Kassandra and Lee Jordan just appeared out of the Colorado   
State Penitentiary. I think they're gonna bail Cruiser out!"  
  
"Zack, you stay and restore the Chief to the central system," Ivy   
said. "I don't want you to get killed or anything."  
  
"I'll go with you," Armando said.  
  
"I'll stay here," Tatiana said.  
  
"Me too," Maria said as well.  
  
"Chief, C-5 me and Armando to Billy Running Bird's coordinates," Ivy   
said.  
  
The C-5 opened up and Ivy and Armando disappeared. 


	6. Wreaking havoc

Disclaimer: "Kryptonite" is used without permission.  
  
VILE Headquarters  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get the egg we wanted before I got arrested by   
those Acme detectives..." Hope rambled on.  
  
Carmen was starting to get irritated by Hope's apologies from their   
botched heist three weeks ago. She had spent the past two weeks thinking how   
to break out Hope and she gets rambling apologies from a fledging VILE agent?  
  
"Carmen, I didn't mean to! I mean, I knew the two of us weren't   
expecting Acme agents to show up, but I couldn't help--" Hope was interrupted   
when Carmen looked at her with a cold eye.  
  
"Hope, calm down. You're just a beginner. There are always beginnings   
which we mess up, and then we get better at what we do. I'm not going to fire   
you unless you're deliberately trying my patience. Now, I'll see what we can   
do to improve your skills," Carmen said. "Now, I need some business to attend   
to."  
  
Turning to the computer, Carmen saw the latest headlines scrolling   
across the screen. "Bank robbery somewhere in the US, murderer sentenced to   
death..." Carmen read. "Jail Break from Pelican Bay?"  
  
"Huh?" Hope came over and looked at the computer screen. "Who's this   
Lee Jordan person?"  
  
"Old associate of mine's. He's up to no good again. Rather long story   
I rather not tell," Carmen said.  
  
**********  
  
Colorado State Penitiery  
  
Ivy and Armando C-5ed out to hear sirens of a jailbreak.  
  
"Ivy! Armando!" Billy Running Bird came over with a jeep. "Kassandra   
and Lee broke Cruiser right before you guys got out of the C-5!"  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Ivy and Armando got into the jeep and   
Billy gunned down the accelorator.  
  
Armando took out a pair of binoculars and spotted a trio of one blond   
guy, and two brunettes in a speeding Ferarri. "They're heading out to the   
freeway!" he shouted.  
  
  
Kassandra looked behind her. "Uncle Lee, how fast are we going?" she   
asked.  
  
"60. Why?" Lee asked.  
  
"Acme's after us now." She got out a pair of binoculars. "Oh crap...  
Uncle Lee, try for the nearest exit clocked at 90 miles an hour. They're   
gaining on us!"  
  
"Okay, but don't blame me if we wind up hitting the guardrail!"  
  
  
"Billy, isn't there a way to go any faster?" Ivy shouted over the   
wind.  
  
"We're already at 90 miles per hour! And it looks like the three are   
headed for the exit!" Billy shouted back.  
  
Just then a car suddenly cut in front of them. "Heads up!" someone   
yelled out.  
  
"Tell me this isn't going to be good..." Armando muttered under his   
breath as Billy swerved to avoid the car. After a near hit on the guardrail,   
the three detectives took a glance at the exit. Kassandra, Lee, and Cruiser   
were already out of range.  
  
"Great. There's only one thing left to do," Ivy said, shaking her   
head.  
  
"What's that?" Billy asked.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to the Chief?"  
  
**********  
  
Detroit, Michigan  
  
Richard's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Rick? It's Natalie," the voice on the line answered.  
  
"Natalie, it's too early! Why are you calling me at this time?"  
  
"Rick, put the phone down, you're disturbing me," Christine murmured.  
  
"Lee broke out of jail. Kassandra helped him," Natalie said.  
  
That got Richard's attention. "Lee broke out of jail?" he asked.  
  
"He did, little bro."  
  
"You haven't told Vivien, haven't you?" Richard asked.  
  
"Not yet. Don't tell the kids Lee broke out of jail." Natalie hung up.  
  
Christine sat up in their bed. "Who was it, Rick?"  
  
"My sister Natalie from Chicago. My brother Lee is out of prison." He   
looked at Christine. "She told me not to tell Lynda and Andy about it."  
  
**********  
  
New York, New York  
  
Vivien's phone rang. "I'll get it!" three voices rang out.  
  
"I've got it!" the youngest girl shouted. "Hello?"  
  
"Faustina?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Hi Aunt Natty!" Faustina shrieked happily.  
  
"Faustina, can you get your mom on the phone?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Okay." By then Vivien had come over and took the phone from Faustina.  
  
"Hello? Sorry about Faustina," Vivien said.  
  
"No, sa'right, little sis. I've god bad news Benson, Beatrice, and   
Faustina probably won't like."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Lee broke out of jail. Kassandra's with him. I've already told   
Richard and Christine about Lee's jailbreak."  
  
"Shoot...Listen, I gotta go make dinner because Wilson's coming over.   
Good luck with Kassandra." Vivien hung up.  
  
**********  
  
Acme Dectective Agency  
  
"What happened?" Zack asked.  
  
"They got away," Armando answered, depressed.  
  
"This Kassandra girl is good," Billy said. "How else would she be   
able to break Lee and Cruiser out of jail?"  
  
"You have a point there, Billy," Ivy said. "She wasn't like this when   
we were kids. Competitive, yes, downright mean, no."  
  
"Anything the three left behind, sis?" Zack asked.  
  
"No. What about the Chief?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. I saw what happened to the three of you in Colorado.   
You were good even though the three got away," the Chief said.  
  
"But Chief, it's not the same..." Ivy said, drifting off. Covering   
her face with her hands, Ivy ran outside.  
  
"What happened to her?" Tatiana asked.  
  
"I dunno. I'll go check." Zack left the room.  
  
  
"Ivy?" Zack asked. Turning a corner, he heard someone quietly weeping   
in an alley.  
  
"Sis?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Zack? Is that you? If it is, go back to Acme. I can take care of   
myself." Ivy's voice answered.  
  
"Ivy, what's wrong?" Zack approached to Ivy carefully. "Did we insult   
you?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's about Kassandra."  
  
"Ivy, what Kassandra did today or to Lee has nothing--"  
  
"It's not that, little bro. If I had let her win that karate   
championship years ago, this wouldn't have happened." Ivy sighed. "It's my   
fault. I caused all this trouble. I should go back and tell the Chief I'm   
leaving Acme."  
  
Zack took Ivy's hand. "Its not your fault, sis. You were basically   
better than Kassandra. But if you leave Acme, who'll help put Lee behind   
bars? Who'll help me get out of trouble with Lee or Kassandra or Cruiser or   
maybe even Carmen's goons? Where would all the competition between you and   
Carmen go?"  
  
Ivy paused. Two passerbys walked past the siblings, singing, "If I go   
crazy then will you still call me Superman, if I'm alive and well will you be   
there holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side..."  
  
"That song describes the current situation," Zack commented.  
  
"You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I   
will keep..." the second passerby said.  
  
"You took for granted all the times I never let you down, you   
stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me..." Zack sang along.  
  
"Then you'd be dead," Ivy continued. "You're right, little bro. Let's   
go back."  
  
**********  
  
VILE Headquarters  
August 15, 2000  
Nighttime  
  
A figure stepped into Sara Bellum's lab. 'Just the way the Professor   
likes,' the figure thought to herself. The first thing she did was to spray   
paint the ceiling.  
  
Going to the rat cages she found some of them active, some sleeping.   
'Lab animals shouldn't be caged up. It's so inhumane.' She nearly laughed at   
the thought. 'Come on, Kassandra, what are you thinking?! That's so ironic!'  
  
Opening cage by cage, she released the rats. "You were born free, and   
you'll stay free," she cooed, as the rats scrambled out of the cages.  
  
Going back to the entrance, she made sure it had looked as though no   
one had gone in. 'Plan A done, start Plan B.'  
  
  
Next day  
  
Carmen looked over blueprints of a new VILE hideout. "Hm..." she put   
her pencil down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" a   
scream pierced through the headquarters and cracked windows. Carmen was   
startled by it and immediately headed to the direction where the scream had   
come from.  
  
"Sara Bellum? What happened?" Carmen was surprised to find Sara   
standing in a pile of debris, science equipment, books, and rats running amok.  
  
"Sssommeonnee brroke into my lab lasst night and releezed all my rats   
out!" A rat caught Sara Bellum's eye. "Gotcha!"  
  
Carmen shook her head. Then she looked on the ceiling. Written on it   
was "KM and LJ were here." 


	7. Lingering Memories

August 16, 2000  
Somewhere in Colorado  
  
Kassandra woke up on the backseat. The sun was starting to rise. Lee   
and Cruiser were still asleep from yesterday's jailbreak.  
  
"Man, that was one helluva night at VILE..." she rubbed her back from   
being in an uncomfortable position for so long. 'I wonder what Sara and   
Carmen are up to...'  
  
**********  
  
VILE Headquarters  
  
"This is bad," Carmen muttered.  
  
"What's bad?" Sara asked, catching another rat.  
  
"Lee Jordan's out of jail, and I have no idea who KM is..." Carmen   
muttered.  
  
**********  
  
Acme Detective Agency  
  
Zack was checking on files when Carmen came in.  
  
"Carmen?" Zack was puzzled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Doing online research. Just wondering who KM is and if you guys have   
any record of her."  
  
'KM, KM...' Zack thought. His eyes widened. "Oh crap..."  
  
"What's wrong, Zack?"  
  
"KM is Kassandra Morrow--Lee Jordan's niece," Zack said.  
  
"Are you joking?" Carmen demanded.  
  
"No joke. She's the one who broke Lee and Cruiser out of jail."  
  
There was a pause for a moment. Then Carmen spoke up. "If that's the   
case I think there's going to be some deja vu and havoc to raise here..."  
  
**********  
  
Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Kassandra, Lee, and Cruiser stepped out of the C-5.  
  
"Good thing you didn't throw away your communicator, Kassandra. It's   
a real lifesaver at times," Lee commented.  
  
"Thanks, uncle," Kassandra mumbled.  
  
Approaching a house, a woman stepped outside. "Lee? Kassandra? What   
are you doing here?"  
  
"We have something in mind, Donna," Lee said.  
  
**********  
  
Cheyenne, Wyoming  
Nighttime  
  
Carmen checked out the interior of the theather being built for her   
henchpeople. "Good, nothing bad so far..."  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said behind her.  
  
Carmen turned around to face a young teen. "Yes?"  
  
"I got lost in here. Where's the exit?" the teen asked.  
  
The master thief immediately suspected something. "You're not suppose   
to be here after 8. Only the construction crew--" Carmen cut herself off.   
"Wait a minute. Your name doesn't happen to be Kassandra, is it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Kassandra drew out a knife.  
  
Carmen backed away slowly. "I don't condone weapons in any of my   
hideouts, young lady," Carmen said, warning Kassandra.  
  
"To hell with that! DIE!!" Kassandra attempted to stab Carmen but   
missed. While in her blind fury Carmen jumped over one of the balconies down   
to the stage. Running backstage she saw some of the construction crew.   
"Abandon your work! We'll continue tomorrow!"  
  
"But why, boss?" one of them asked as they exited the building.  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow. Right now I need to take care of a knife-  
wielding teen." Carmen went back inside.  
  
  
Kassandra was seeing red. "Carmen! Where the hell are you?!" she   
shouted. 'I can't let this woman live one more day...not what she did to my   
uncle at Beijing...'  
  
Carmen retrieved a gun from her desk compartment. 'I was hoping this   
day wouldn't come...' she thought, looking at the old gun. It had been many   
years since she used it back in her Acme days.  
  
Peeking inside, Carmen didn't see Kassandra in sight. Creeping along   
the wall, Carmen was unaware that Kassandra was behind her until she saw a   
shadow above her.  
  
"DIE, YOU UNREASONABLE LEADER!!" Kassandra made another attempted   
stab at Carmen but again missed as Carmen ducked and faced the teen.  
  
"You happen to be bad at knifing, don't you?" Carmen remarked as she   
withdrew her gun. "What a shame."  
  
"You put my uncle away! He deserved to be at your position!"   
Kassandra screeched. She threw her knife at Carmen.  
  
Panicking, Carmen fired a bullet at Kassandra, hitting the teen in   
the foot. Dropping her gun, Carmen went to the teen's side and helped her up.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Kassandra hissed, trying to balance on one foot.  
  
"You left me no choice," Carmen answered. "Come on, let's get you to   
the hospital."  
  
  
August 17, 2000  
  
Carmen was asleep in her office when Zack and Ivy C-5ed in.  
  
"Carmen?" Ivy asked. No answer. "Um...okay..."  
  
"Carmen, we heard there was a fight and someone got hurt. You know   
what happened?" Zack asked.  
  
Carmen slowly opened her eyes. "Zack? Ivy?" She rubbed the sleep from   
her tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We heard there was a fight and someone got injured." Zack repeated.  
  
The door opened and one of Carmen's henchmen came in with a knife.   
"We found this embedded in the backdrop."  
  
"Put it over there." Carmen pointed to a file cabinet. "Yeah, there   
was a fight in the theater. That was Kassandra's knife in the backdrop. I   
shot her in the foot and she's in the hospital. They told me it was only a   
graze, no major injuries."  
  
"You shot Kassandra in the foot? But Carmen, I thought you hated   
weapons!" Ivy said.  
  
"Yes, I hate them and I wouldn't use them even if you paid me. But I   
had a gun back in my Acme days and that was the weapon I used to shoot   
Kassandra. She left me with no choice due to her behavior with her knife."   
Carmen yawned. "S'cuse me."  
  
**********  
  
Boston, Massachusetts  
  
"Lee, this is insane! Why are you making me impersonate someone's   
long lost daughter?" Donna yelled.  
  
"Think about it, coz. If he believes you're his daughter, think of   
all the money you'll get," Lee answered.  
  
"That's baloney! It's like stealing a bell with your ears covered.   
Somehow I have a feeling Aunt Colleen and Uncle Alan are rolling over in   
their graves right now."  
  
"So are you with me or no?"  
  
"Hell no, Lee Jordan. Your IQ must've dropped a thousand feet! Lying   
to someone so you can get money is plain dumb, and if there's any chance of   
me going into a world of wealthy bastards I'm throwing you off a cliff, Lee!"   
Donna said.  
  
Cruiser took out a gun. "Not if it happens to be your life that's   
going to be taken."  
  
Donna stared long and hard at the gun. "Lee, Lee, Lee. Go to hell."  
  
"So are you gonna go with us or risk getting shot?" Lee asked.  
  
"Fine, cousin. Have it your way. But I'm not taking part in any   
looting if you decide on it."  
  
**********  
  
Buenos Aires, Argentina  
  
Malcolm Avalon looked at his wife's portrait. 'It's been too many   
years, Marguerite...'  
  
The door swung open, catching Avalon's attention. "Who's there?" he   
asked.  
  
"Relax, dude. We think we may have found your long-lost daughter, Mr.   
Avalon," Lee answered, pointing at Donna.  
  
Avalon took a hard look at Donna. "It can't be her. I lost my   
precious child in a fire 30 years ago. It cannot be her." Avalon turned away.  
  
"I told you so," Donna mouthed. "Now can we go back?"  
  
"Shut up, Donna," Lee said, threatening with a gun. Then he turned   
back to Avalon. "But how can you be sure? Carmen Sandiego said that she might   
be your daughter--"  
  
"WHAT?" Donna jumped up and gave Lee a hard kick...where it hurts   
most on men. "You fraudulent, lying, no-good chauvinistic cousin of mine! If   
we weren't on someone's property right now, I would've done more damage on   
you!" Donna left the room, leaving Lee lying on the floor whimpering in pain.  
  
**********  
  
Acme  
October 10, 2000  
  
"'Hope Diamond and 4 more world treaures stolen,'" Ivy read out loud   
from the newspaper. "Okay...this is bizarre."  
  
"What's bizarre?" Zack asked.  
  
"In the past three days someone's made off with the Hope Diamond, the   
Crown Jewels, a samurai sword, Honus Wagner's baseball card, and the Mona   
Lisa," Ivy said. "Zack, there's got to be a connection here."  
  
"All five things were once stolen by Carmen for Lee," Zack said. "But   
if Carmen didn't steal it, since we know it's not her to steal all this   
valuable stuff, who would?"  
  
"Maybe Kassandra. But why?" Ivy asked.  
  
**********  
  
Acme  
Washington DC  
  
Samuel Connolly looked at his newest case file. "Five objects   
stolen...suspect last seen in Paris, France..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
A man in his late 50s walked in. "Connolly, the suspect was seen in   
London. You're to go after her. We found out her name's Shailaigh Jackson."  
  
"Sure. But she does seem young..."  
  
"Jackson claims she's 23. What's your opinion?"  
  
"She looks more like 17, if you ask me." He pressed something on his   
watch, and a bluish glow appeared. "Adios, amigo."  
  
**********  
  
Acme  
San Francisco  
  
"Incoming hot tip! The Acme branch from Washington DC found out who   
was behind the thefts. They say her name's Shailaigh Jackson." the Chief said.  
  
"Huh?" Zack was puzzled. "Another member of the Jordan family?"  
  
"Well, let's cut to the chase, little bro," Ivy said.  
  
"You'll meet up with Detective Samuel Connolly. He's been working   
with Acme for the past 15 years. Good luck," the Chief said.  
  
The C-5 opened up and the siblings went in. 


	8. False ID

Note: The answer below was translated from English to German using Altavista.  
  
London  
  
Kassandra looked at her laptop. "Perfect. My disguise as Shailaigh   
Jackson is working..."  
  
  
Carmen peered through her binoculars and saw Kassandra read the   
latest news on the thefts. 'Lee's nerve could cut titanium steel...'  
  
"Long time no see, Sandiego," a voice said, behind her.  
  
"What?" Carmen quickly turned to face Samuel. "Certainly is a long   
time no see, eh Connolly?"  
  
"Not since that bribe case Detective Fenson took over back in our   
Acme days," Samuel answered. "What brings you from across the pond, old   
chum?"  
  
"What I do is none of your business, mate," Carmen answered. "I'm on   
VILE's business."  
  
"Then where's your trenchcoat?" Samuel asked.  
  
Carmen looked down at her all-black turtleneck, slacks, and boots.   
"Left it at home. I don't want to get caught."  
  
"Nice outfit. Makes you look like Max Guevara." Samuel commented.  
  
"Who's Max?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
There was a pause as Carmen headed for the elevator. "Mind if I join   
you?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Go right ahead. I'm just heading down to first floor to catch my   
ride."  
  
While on the elevator there was another pause. "Acme's on the thefts,   
I presume?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Yeah. Someone named Shailaigh Jackson is pulling all the thefts."   
Sameul said.  
  
Carmen was stunned. "That can't be."  
  
"Why? What's wrong, Carmen?"  
  
"Shailaigh Jackson was my best friend when I was a kid back in San   
Francisco. I was ten and she was three when she was brought to the   
orphanage..."  
  
"You're 30."  
  
"And she's 23. How old does this impersonator claims to be?"  
  
"23."  
  
"Where's her picture?" Carmen demanded.  
  
Samuel pulled out a picture of Kassandra from his jacket. "This is   
Shailaigh. She looks rather young to be 23, dontcha think?"  
  
Carmen was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Uh, Carmen?"  
  
Carmen's face became red. "GODDAMMIT THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Carmen   
screamed.  
  
'Oh no, I wasn't hoping this was gonna happen...' Samuel thought.  
  
Once the elevator opened on the first floor Carmen ran like hell just   
as Zack and Ivy C-5ed out. "Hit it!" Zack shouted, ducking out of Carmen's   
wrath.  
  
"Carmen, no!" Samuel shouted, trying to catch up.  
  
Kassandra stepped out of the hotel from next door when she was   
tackled to the ground. "OW! Let me go!" Kassandra shouted.  
  
Carmen grabbed hold of Kassandra's laptop and used it to whack   
Kassandra needlessly. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tossing it away, Carmen grabbed   
Kassandra by the throat.  
  
"Let me go! I haven't done anything!" Kassandra gasped.  
  
Samuel caught up with Carmen. "Let her go, Cara," Samuel said,   
careful not to let Carmen's identity slip.  
  
"You little bastard," Carmen said, anger evident in her eyes. "You   
really are asking for trouble."  
  
"I can't breathe," Kassandra said, having a little difficulty talking.  
  
Zack and Ivy caught up with the three. "It's alright, lady, we'll   
take her," Zack said following Samuel's example.  
  
Carmen released Kassandra from her grip. "I'll see you in hell, you   
little twit," Carmen shouted. Kassandra swung a hard punch at Carmen,   
knocking her out.  
  
"Alright, Kassandra, that's enough," Ivy said, handcuffing her wrist   
to Kassandra's. Zack retrieved Kassandra' battered laptop from the street.  
  
Samuel picked Carmen up. "Chief, C-5 us to Acme in London!"  
  
**********  
  
Acme  
London  
Nighttime  
  
Carmen woke up in pain. "Ow..."  
  
"It's alright, Carmen, it's alright," Samuel said.  
  
"What happened?" she asked slowly.  
  
"The girl punched you hard in the face. She managed to KO you before   
Zack and Ivy got her in custody." Samuel said.  
  
The door opened and Ivy peeked in. "Hey loveboy, is she alright?"  
  
Samuel stood up and opened the door. "Yeah, Carmen's alright. And my   
name's Samuel Connolly."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Ivy and Zack ushered in Kassandra, still handcuffed   
to Ivy.  
  
Carmen's eyes immediately became ice.  
  
Samuel saw it. "Carmen, don't."  
  
"Why'd you impersonate my friend?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Just to tick you off." Kassandra answered coldly. "Needless to say,   
it looks like I succeeded."  
  
"Alright, forget the fight club," Ivy said. "Where's Lee Jordan?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"Because you're in custody," Zack answered.  
  
"Well, I have freedom of speech--" Kassandra began.  
  
"--and whatever you say will be used against you," Ivy said.  
  
"Prove it," Kassandra said.  
  
Zack produced a tape recorder. Hitting the rewind button, Zack   
replayed the recent conversation. "'Where's Lee Jordan?' 'Why should I tell   
you?' 'Because you're in custody.' 'Well, I have freedom of speech--' '--and   
whatever you say will be used against you.'" Zack hit the stop button.  
  
"What have you got to say now?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Acme stinks, and Carmen stinks as a leader." Kassandra said.  
  
"Okay. But you haven't answered my first question."  
  
"Don't bother reasking it. I refuse to answer."  
  
"Okay. Then where's Cruiser?"  
  
"Es ist ein geheimes," Kassandra answered. ("It's a secret.")  
  
"Don't play word games," Zack warned.  
  
"Where are these objects?" Ivy showed her pictures of the Hope   
Diamond, the Crown Jewels, the samurai sword, the baseball card, and the Mona   
Lisa.  
  
"You're the detective. You should find out." Kassandra answered.  
  
Ivy lost her cool. "Alright, you don't want to play fair, we'll   
extend the same treatment to you." Ivy unlocked the handcuff around her wrist   
and re-locked around Kassandra's free wrist.  
  
"What did I do?" Kassandra demanded.  
  
"How does one count the charges? Impersonation, helping and aiding   
two known fugitives break out from prison, theft, hacking, what more could it   
add up?" Ivy asked.  
  
"That it's not over yet." Kassandra picked the handcuff. "I say,   
cheerio!" Kassandra bolted out of the interrogation room faster than either   
thief or three detectives could catch her.  
  
"Damn! The gall of that girl..." Carmen growled. She left the room.  
  
"There goes Kassandra," Samuel said.  
  
"Man, what got Carmen to start choking Kassandra up?" Zack asked.  
  
"I was hoping Carmen had gotten over from her temper back in her Acme   
days," Samuel answered.  
  
"You knew Carmen back then?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yeah. We were friends back then until Carmen left Acme," Samuel   
said.  
  
"What got her fired up so bad?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Kassandra impersonated someone named Shailaigh Jackson. Carmen's   
best friend back in her childhood," Samuel said. "Kassandra sure knows how to   
get someone mad enough. And I have a feeling there's more chaos to follow."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Zack asked.  
  
"I looked into her laptop. My guess is that Kassandra and her uncle   
Lee are trying to get enough money so Lee can usurp Carmen as leader of   
VILE. They've already failed tricking Avalon into thinking Lee's cousin is   
his daughter."  
  
"So they decided to get the money by stealing the same items Carmen  
stole for Lee," Ivy said.  
  
"Yes. But that may not be enough," Samuel said.  
  
"If that's not enough where else would she go?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Her aunt Vivien Mitchell, or by stealing a couple more valuable   
items."  
  
"Why her aunt?" Zack was confused.  
  
"Her aunt won in a lawsuit against her husband a few years back and  
won over half of his fortune. If Kassandra doesn't head for her aunt, she's  
probably hanging somewhere in London somewhere, or both."  
  
"What for? Kassandra's not that stupid." Ivy remarked.  
  
"She could be after the Millenium Star," Zack said. "The security's  
probably too tight for Kassandra to break in and steal the diamond, though."  
  
  
Millenium Dome  
  
Kassandra opened up a new laptop. 'How wrong they are,' she silently   
laughed to herself. 


	9. Money is worth more than family

VILE Hideout  
London  
  
Carmen was pacing back and forth in the library. 'That nerve of   
Lee's...'  
  
Samuel opened the door and caught Carmen off-guard. "Carmen?   
Something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Carmen snapped out of her thoughts. "What are you doing   
here? And how'd you find out one of my hideouts?"  
  
"Elementary, my dear Carmen," Samuel replied.  
  
"Cut it out, and let's get straight to the point." Carmen snapped   
back.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I know what's going on in your mind."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"Well, Ivy knows Kassandra best, you took Lee under your wing--"  
  
"--which is right now, broken--"  
  
"--and I was thinking if you might work with Acme, even for a short   
while."  
  
Carmen thought for a minute. "Wait. You're saying you want me to come   
back and work for Acme again?"  
  
"You did it with Maelstrom's case. Why not do it again?"  
  
"Look, the reason why I helped Acme with Maelstrom was because he was   
pretty damn ruthless, past and present. I didn't want to see Zack and Ivy get   
killed by the psychomaniac."  
  
"What about Avalon's case?"  
  
Carmen became silent.  
  
"How much are you risking by helping Acme?"  
  
"My criminal empire. Lee's always wanted to rise above upper henchmen   
rank while at VILE," Carmen answered slowly.  
  
"And yet you formed an unwritten alliance with Acme when Avalon was   
kidnapped," Samuel said. "You've already put your empire in danger once, and   
succeeded."  
  
"That was by pure luck, Sam," Carmen answered. "He had a few dumb   
cohorts with him. But now that he has someone who's as smart as Acme it could   
be different."  
  
"You have a point there, Carmen. But maybe if we play our cards right   
you can retain your empire and Acme can send Kassandra and Lee to jail,"   
Samuel said.  
  
**********  
  
Millenium Dome  
  
"I think Samuel's guess fizzed. Kassandra's nowhere in sight," Zack   
said.  
  
"And the Millenium Star is still around here," Ivy said.  
  
"What do you suppose Samuel's up to?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Ivy said. "But somehow the diamond's gone!"  
  
"WHAT?" Zack was surprised. Zack and Ivy went to the diamond's   
display stand. "That's impossible! There's too much security around here to   
steal the Star!"  
  
"That's the point of challenges," Kassandra's voice shouted.  
  
Zack and Ivy looked up to see Kassandra fleeing with the diamond and   
a new laptop.  
  
"Great. She actually made off with the Millenium Star," Ivy sighed.  
  
"Ivy, remember what Samuel said about Kassandra's aunt?" Zack said.  
  
"The money. We've got to warn Mrs. Mitchell! Chief, C-5 us to Mrs.   
Mitchell's home in New York!"  
  
  
Kassandra overheard the conversation. "You two aren't going   
anywhere," she said to herself. Turning on her laptop, she cracked into Acme   
and blocked the destination just as the C-5 sounded, taking Zack and Ivy into   
her roadblock.  
  
Then she hit the C-5 on her way out.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhere in the computer system  
  
"Whoa. This definitely wasn't where we decided on," Ivy said.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Zack replied.   
"Wait a minute. Ivy, did you see Kassandra with a new laptop?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Kassandra must've overheard us talking and blocked us! We're gonna   
have to get Samuel to help us now!"  
  
**********  
  
London  
  
Samuel's communicator started beeping. "Aw dammit..." he muttered. He   
saw the pink screen open up in front of him and Carmen.  
  
"Zack? Ivy?" Samuel was surprised. "Where are you guys?"  
  
"We were trying to C-5 to New York, but Kassandra somehow blocked our   
destination with her laptop!" Zack shouted over the noise. "We're wondering   
if you could help us!"  
  
"Oh geez..." Samuel muttered under his breath. "Fine. Should I go   
back to San Fran?"  
  
"Don't try, Samuel. Kassandra might block you as well," Ivy said.   
"And why is Carmen with you? I thought Carmen had left Acme after Kassandra   
split when we interrogated her."  
  
"Don't ask, Ivy," Carmen said. "We can try to unblock it through   
VILE's computer systems. Hang on, detectives."  
  
**********  
  
New York, New York  
Nighttime  
  
Kassandra stood in front of Vivien's apartment building. 'Aunt Viv   
should be home...it's nighttime and she's not the type to hit the singles'   
bar...'  
  
Going to Vivien's floor she rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" a voice   
shouted.  
  
'It's Beatrice,' Kassandra quickly figured.  
  
Beatrice threw open the door and saw Kassandra. "Hi! Mom didn't   
say--"  
  
"Forget what Aunt Vivien said, twit." Kassandra roughly picked up her   
cousin and went to Beatrice's bedroom, locking the door before facing her   
cousin. "Where's the money Aunt Vivien has?" Kassandra demanded.  
  
"What money?" Beatrice was now shaking with fear.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Beatrice." Kassandra withdrew her knife. "What's   
in my hand?"  
  
"A knife," Beatrice answered, intimidated.  
  
"Right. And if a knife had another use other than chopping up food   
what would that be?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"You would use that to kill me."  
  
"Exactly, smart aleck. Now tell me where Aunt Vivien hid her money."  
  
"Why are you picking on me?" Beatrice demanded.  
  
"Do as I say. Ask questions later. Now, tell me where the money is   
and I won't hurt you."  
  
Beatrice unlocked the door and exited the room. "The money's in Mom's   
bedroom."  
  
"Good. What's the combination?" Kassandra asked.  
  
Beatrice was hesitant. "Aunt Vivien didn't tell us that."  
  
Kassandra grabbed Beatrice by the shirt. "Don't lie. You should   
always respect your elders, even if they're no older than you by seven years.   
I'm giving you one chance to tell me what's the combo, or I kill you and dump   
your body outside. WHAT'S THE COMBO?"  
  
Beatrice whispered it in Kassandra's ear. "Good. That's how you earn   
your elders' respect." Kassandra let go of Beatrice. "Here's a thanks."   
Kassandra clubbed Beatrice hard on the head, knocking her out on the floor.  
  
Going to Vivien's room, Kassandra quickly unlocked the safe and   
channeled all the money through the C-5.  
  
**********  
  
London  
  
"We're almost there..." Carmen said, punching in a few commands from   
the keyboard. "There! Try and see if you can C-5 to Samuel's coordinates in   
New York. He's there waiting for you two."  
  
Zack and Ivy C-5ed out of the system as Carmen watched from her desk.  
  
**********  
  
New York, New York  
  
Samuel looked at his watch. 'Where are they? Kassandra could show up   
anytime now!'  
  
The C-5 sounded and the two siblings stepped out. "Whew, that's a   
relief," Zack said.  
  
"There's no time to waste, Zack! We've got to find Kassandra!" Ivy   
said, dragging him to the elevator with Samuel following.  
  
Just as Samuel pressed the up button for the elevator it opened with   
Kassandra making a mad dash out.  
  
"Stop! You're under arrest!" Ivy shouted. She tackled Kassandra and   
the two struggled, Kassandra trying to break free, Ivy trying to arrest   
Kassandra.  
  
"Get lost!" Kassandra shouted, reaching for her knife and slashing   
Ivy on the left forearm. Ivy screamed in pain and released Kassandra, who then   
escaped through the C-5.  
  
Zack and Samuel rushed to Ivy, blood gushing from her arm. Samuel   
took off his coat and compressed on the wound. "Chief, get us to the nearest   
hospital!" Samuel said. "Zack, go and ask Mrs. Mitchell if there's anything   
wrong."  
  
Zack darted into the open elevator and watched as Samuel picked up   
Ivy and took off in the C-5. 


	10. Interrogation

The hospital  
October 11, 2000  
  
Daybreak was starting to rise in the hospital where a weary Samuel   
paced back and forth. The doctor finally came out ith a tired but triumphant   
look.  
  
"How is she, Doctor?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Ms. Darren's doing fine. She'll need some stitches, but it'll be   
alright," the doctor said.  
  
The C-5 opened and Zack and Carmen stepped out. "How's Ivy?" Zack   
asked.  
  
"She's okay. But she'll need some stitches," Samuel said. "But the   
strange thing is that Ivy's looking very withdrawn and depressed..."  
  
"That is strange..." Zack trailed off, as Carmen slipped inside Ivy's   
room.  
  
  
"Ivy? You okay?" Carmen asked, pulling up a seat next to Ivy's bed.  
  
"Carmen? You shouldn't be here. Crime and law enforcement don't exist   
under the same roof," Ivy answered softly.  
  
"It's okay. Dismiss that notion for now. Samuel told me you got a   
nasty gash from Kassandra," Carmen said, noticing the bandages.  
  
Ivy was quiet. "I should retire from Acme and public life."  
  
Carmen was surprised. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I caused all this trouble. For you, for me, for Acme, for VILE. If I   
had let Kassandra win that tournament ten years ago, I would never had caused   
all this mayhem Kassandra's now unleashing." Tears rolled down Ivy's eyes.   
"This is my fault."  
  
Carmen gently brushed the tears away. "Don't place the guilt on   
yourself, detective. You're not creating all this havoc. The blame lies in   
Kassandra and Lee Jordan, not you."  
  
Ivy rested her head on Carmen's shoulder. "I keep thinking is this   
is a nightmare and it'll be 1990 when I wake up..."  
  
"Maybe it is, but it's not. If you retire from Acme and from public   
life, no one will defend Zack in times of trouble, even if the trouble   
happens to be my goons. And nobody wants to be lonely." Carmen took out a   
picture of a young redhead girl holding a trophy and presented it to Ivy.  
  
Ivy took a look at the picture. "This was me ten years ago. Did Zack   
give you this?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"Carmen, why? Why did this have to happen? I sound like a little   
kid..." Ivy trailed off, tears soaking Carmen's shoulder. "I never meant to   
hurt Kassandra this badly..."  
  
Carmen sensed a young child coming out from Ivy through her voice.   
"It's alright, Ivy Azalea. Things will turn out well, and nightmares will   
once again become imagination. Don't lose your will to fight for what's   
right."  
  
  
Chicago  
October 15, 2000  
  
Ivy, Zack, Samuel, and Carmen stood in front of Natalie's apartment.   
"Zack, Carmen, I think it's best if you guys stayed outside in case Lee or   
Kassandra show up." Samuel said.  
  
Zack and Carmen nodded solemnly. Ivy and Samuel went in.  
  
  
Natalie looked over the legal papers with her attorney when Ivy and   
Samuel interrupted.  
  
"Mrs. Morrow...are we interrupting you?" Samuel asked.  
  
"No, I was about to finish these papers with the law offices of   
Howard, Fine, and Howard," Natalie said. "Have a seat on the couch."  
  
A few minutes later the attorney left and Natalie put down a tray of   
tea. "What is it that you wanted to ask?"  
  
"It's Kassandra. She's gotten extremely violent," Samuel said. "She's   
even gone as far as packing a knife for her weapon." He gently took Ivy's   
left arm and rolled up her sleeve, showing Natalie the bandages.  
  
Natalie sighed. "She became extremely violent during her last months   
in this apartment. I had to tell her get out and never come home again. Now   
that she's collected her mind, I fear she may come back and kill me. I'm   
arranging with my lawyers for a full disownment of Kassandra and Lee Jordan."  
  
"Kassandra I understand, but why Lee Jordan as well?" Ivy asked.  
  
"My parents died 15 years ago in a deadly car accident. I was 25 with   
my late husband Greg and 3-year-old Kassandra, my brother Richard was 21 and   
in college, my sister Vivien was 16 and a high school junior, and Lee was 12   
and still in middle school. Aunt Carol took in Vivien on her last two years   
before graduating, but refused to take Lee in because he was so   
uncontrollable. With no one else to take care of Lee, there was only two   
choices--leaving him at an orphanage or I would take him in." Natalie looked   
at a photo of a young Lee and sighed. "I wish I got him some help while he   
was under my care."  
  
"What was Kassandra like as a little girl?" Samuel asked.  
  
"She used to be so sweet before Greg died of cancer the same year Mom   
and Dad died. She was a bit rowdy around Lee, but he corrupted her mind when   
I took Lee in and became his legal guardian. When Kassandra's temper became   
more than I could stand I signed her up for martial arts back in San   
Francisco. I tried to be a good parent to Kassandra and a good leader for   
Lee, but it seems I've failed." Natalie answered, briefly closing her eyes.  
  
"A few days ago Kassandra brutally attacked your niece Beatrice   
Mitchell. Has Vivien told you that?" Samuel said.  
  
"No, I wasn't even aware Kassandra was in the New York area. Ever   
since I told her to get out she hasn't talked to me since," Natalie sighed.   
"I can't believe I wasted nearly twenty years of my life caring for nothing."  
  
"Is there anything good merits about Lee?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Other than his botched capture of Carmen Sandiego, he's been nothing   
but a ticking time bomb. His upraising in San Francisco has left me very   
embittered and pessimistic about everything now. I was so happy at the time   
of his birth when I was thirteen, but now I regret it had I known he would   
grow up to be uncontrollable and a time bomb." Natalie said, shaking her   
head.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Morrow," Samuel said, getting up. Ivy followed suit.  
  
"Call me Natalie," Natalie called after them as they left.  
  
**********  
  
Townhall Cafe  
  
"If Lee Jordan wasn't so psychotic, I would've felt sorry for him,"   
Carmen said, sipping her cappucino.  
  
"I would've tolerated him a bit during his stay at Acme," Ivy   
answered, warming her hands around her espresso.  
  
"What we need to do is get hold of Kassandra. Kassandra can't keep on   
this path of destruction." Samuel said.  
  
"Mrs. Mitchell seemed rather odd when I went to talk to her...I   
didn't get any good info from her or her three kids," Zack said.  
  
"Belligerent woman?" Ivy asked.  
  
"That's rather odd," Samuel said. "Vivien's a nice lady, a good   
mother...why didn't she cooperated?"  
  
"Maybe because she thought Zack was too young to be Acme," Carmen   
said.  
  
"That could be," Ivy said. "He's only 14 and a juvenile."  
  
"I say we go back to New York and check things out," Carmen said.  
  
"Chief, C-5 us back to Mrs. Mitchell's apartment," Zack said.  
  
**********  
  
New York  
  
"Hi, we're from the Acme Detective Agency. We received news of an   
attack on your daughter Beatrice," Samuel said. Zack and Carmen were outside   
keeping watch.  
  
"I know. Beatrice has recovered physically but emotionally she   
refuses to talk," Vivien said. "She's retreated to her room. Feel free to   
talk to her, but I don't think she'll help you find my niece Kassandra."  
  
Ivy and Samuel made their way to Beatrice's room, where they found   
the child looking out the window, depressed.  
  
"Beatrice?" Ivy asked. The girl didn't answer her.  
  
"We're not here to hurt you. We came because your cousin had attacked   
you and you may provide some info to where she is," Samuel said gently.  
  
"Don't arrest her," Beatrice answered.  
  
Samuel and Ivy looked at each other with surprise. "But why?" Ivy   
asked.  
  
"She's my cousin." Beatrice continued staring out the window.  
  
"But what your cousin did was wrong."  
  
"I know!" Beatrice shouted.  
  
"Family instinct," Samuel whispered.  
  
"Did Kassandra say anything to you while you were with her?" Ivy   
asked.  
  
"She came for money Mom won in her divorce lawsuit several years   
ago."  
  
"Anything else?" Samuel said.  
  
Beatrice was silent for a minute. Then she exploded. "DAMMIT WHY THE   
HELL ARE YOU ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!" she screamed.  
  
Samuel and Ivy were half-expecting an outburst. "We just want to know   
where Kassandra is. What she committed was a crime." Ivy explained.  
  
"I can't! If Kassandra finds out she'll kill me!"  
  
Samuel and Ivy were shocked. "Does Kassandra mean that?" Ivy asked.  
  
"She had a knife! I'm not lying!" By then Beatrice was   
hyperventilating.  
  
Samuel held a paper bag in front of Beatrice to calm her down. "Calm   
down. We're keeping the information confidential."  
  
"She mentioned a place where technology and old ways are   
intermingled," Beatrice said. "She left her tape recorder behind. You can   
have it." She handed over a gray recorder.  
  
Samuel pocketed the tape recorder in his coat. "Thank you. We'll make   
sure Kassandra doesn't find out you told us her whereabouts." 


	11. Losing Life

Disclaimer: "Crash and Burn" is used without permission. 5,754 rubles is   
equal to 200 US dollars (currency conversion with Yahoo! Finance)  
  
Townhall Cafe  
New York  
  
"'Where technology and old ways intermingle...'" Ivy murmured.  
  
"That could almost be anywhere," Zack said.  
  
Samuel's communicator set off. "Go ahead, Chief."  
  
"Breaking news, current and former gumshoes! We've just got news that   
Cruiser was arrested in Munich, Germany for breaking into a jewelry store!"   
the Chief said. "How's your case on Kassandra and Lee?"  
  
"Let's see, Kassandra terrorizes her own cousin, steals the Millenium   
Star, blocks Zack and Ivy's destination to New York, violent attack on Ivy,   
and now the question is where is Lee Jordan and why is he hiding?" Carmen   
said.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhere in Japan  
  
Lee Jordan was restless.  
  
'Kassandra's birthday's coming up, I have to get her something...' he   
thought. 'Something that won't attract Acme...'  
  
"Uncle Lee?" Kassandra asked, noting his nervousness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh, it's just Cruiser," Lee answered.  
  
But Kassandra knew something was up and it wasn't Cruiser. 'Why won't   
Uncle Lee tell me what's going on?'  
  
**********  
  
New York  
  
"Rewind the tape, Samuel. Kassandra's clue is too broad. And judging   
from the map--" A map opened up on the pink screen "--it sorta spreads all   
over the world," Ivy said.  
  
Samuel rewound the tape and set the volume louder. "Detectives, if my   
cousin Beatrice gave you this, you will never find me. But if you wish to   
pursue me and my uncle, I'll only say we'll be at a place where technology   
and old ways intermingle." the tape played.  
  
"Nope, no difference," Zack said.  
  
"Wait a sec." Carmen took the tape player, rewound it, and played it   
again, this time near her ear.  
  
"Carmen, have you gone nuts?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Shhh," Carmen hushed. After the tape ended Carmen set the tape   
player down. "Kassandra and Lee are somewhere in the Far East. I don't know   
where, though."  
  
"How'd you figure that one out?" Ivy asked.  
  
"If you'd listened closely the music was playing in the background,"   
Carmen answered. "If we only knew where in Asia..."  
  
Zack's communicator went off. A pink screen with a young Asian girl   
appeared.  
  
"Yoshiko! Whassup?" Zack asked.  
  
"Acme in Tokyo just located Kassandra and Lee near the Hiroshima   
Peace Memorial building! You better hurry!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"Okay, then. Chief, get us to Hiroshima pronto!" Zack said.  
  
"And hold the sushi and sake if you don't mind," Samuel said.  
  
**********  
  
Hiroshima, Japan  
  
Kassandra and Lee looked at the Peace Monument. Neither of them said   
a word.  
  
'How does an uncle talk to a niece?' Lee thought to himself.  
  
'How does a niece talk to an uncle?' Kassandra thought.  
  
  
The thief and three detectives C-5ed several feet away from where   
Kassandra and Lee were standing.  
  
"What are they doing out here?" Carmen whispered.  
  
"Good question. I think it's best if we split up. I'll go with   
Carmen, you two stay together," Samuel said. "Who would you rather handle,   
Ivy, Lee or Kassandra?  
  
"I think I'll go handle Lee," Ivy said. "I don't want to know what's   
going to happen if I take on Kassandra again. Come on, little bro."  
  
  
Kassandra noticed a shadow moving towards her and Lee. "Uncle Lee, I   
think we should go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think something bad is going to happen if we don't get out of   
here," Kassandra answered.  
  
"KI-YA!" Something hit Lee so hard the impact sent him slamming to   
the wall. Before Lee could react, Zack had handcuffed him.  
  
Kassandra saw Ivy drop down from the ceiling. "Don't come any closer,   
Azalea," Kassandra warned. "I'm loaded."  
  
"Eight years of no martial arts or self-defense classes, I suppose,"   
Ivy said.  
  
Kassandra took out her knife. Zack took Lee into the C-5 while Carmen   
tried to sneak up on Kassandra.  
  
Ivy saw Carmen's shadow next to Kassandra's. Unfortunately, Kassandra   
had also noticed. Being besieged by forces of all sides, Kassandra turned the   
knife onto Carmen.  
  
Before Carmen could even blink someone or something shoved her away   
from Kassandra. Ivy saw Kassandra stab someone in her blind fury. Samuel and   
Carmen had also witnessed the stabbing as well. Before anyone could react   
Kassandra hit the C-5 and disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright?" Carmen asked, fear creeping into her. Looking into   
the stranger's eyes, it was the expression of deadness.  
  
"Shailaigh..." Samuel said. "I'd never thought she'd be here."  
  
"No..." Carmen said, slowly shaking her head.  
  
"Carmen?" Ivy asked.  
  
A cry of anguish ripped from Carmen's throat.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
**********  
  
A park  
Tokyo  
  
Carmen looked at the stars from the bench she was sitting. 'Why?'  
  
The C-5 sounded and Samuel stepped out. Carmen had heard it but   
pretended it didn't happen.  
  
"Sam, go away," Carmen said, rather shakily.  
  
Samuel quietly approached Carmen. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry about what? The way Shailaigh died a short, quick, and brutal   
death? The way Kassandra killed my childhood friend whom she had   
impersonated? What's there to be sorry about?" Carmen asked, embittered. Her   
face had the expression of a scowl. "Why did I get involved with Acme in the   
first place?"  
  
"To help put away Lee," Samuel answered.  
  
"And in our quest someone had to be sacrificed," Carmen replied,   
embittered. Samuel had noticed tears in Carmen's eyes, even on a moonless   
night.  
  
"But Shailaigh saved your life. She gave up her life to save yours,"   
Samuel said.  
  
Carmen said nothing. Samuel took a seat beside her.  
  
"You are wracked with guilt because Shailaigh died and you survived.   
You felt that you could've done something, something to prevent it from   
happening," Samuel said.  
  
"Maybe, but she had so much to look forward to. Last time we talked   
she was going to find a job in Los Angeles," Carmen said. "Kassandra cut her   
future short." She sighed and leaned on Samuel.  
  
Samuel looked at Carmen. A certain phrase from a song came to him.  
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump, I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.  
  
**********  
  
Yoshiko's home  
Tokyo  
  
"What happened after I left with Lee?" Zack asked.  
  
Ivy sighed. "Kassandra turned her knife on Carmen's best friend," Ivy   
said. "Carmen's in low spirits and Samuel's trying to help her."  
  
Yoshiko came in and set down a tray of tea. "I pity this Kassandra   
person," Yoshiko said.  
  
"Why?" Ivy asked. "She's been nothing but trouble, and now she's   
added murder to her charges."  
  
"She grew up without a stable father figure. Lee was the only male   
relative she lived with, aside from her male cousins and her uncle Richard,   
but Lee was still a child. There was no way he could've made a good impact on   
Kassandra," Yoshiko said, offering a cup to Ivy.  
  
"She's got a point, sis," Zack said.  
  
Ivy stood up. "I think we should go back to San Fran. Thanks for the   
tea, Yoshiko."  
  
"I think it's better if you stay here. Kassandra could still hang   
around to break Lee out," Yoshiko said. "There are a couple guest rooms for   
the two of you to stay. Zack, my older brother has some old clothes you can   
use. I'll have something for Ivy."  
  
  
Ivy, now dressed in an oversized T-shirt and shorts, was listening to   
Yoshiko's CD.  
  
"When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you,   
give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart..." the CD played.  
  
'It's just like this case,' Ivy realized.  
  
"Let me be the one you call, if you jump, I'll break your fall, lift   
you up and fly away with you into the night..." the CD continued.  
  
'Don't place the guilt on yourself, detective. You're not creating   
all this havoc. The blame lies in Kassandra and Lee Jordan, not you.'   
Carmen's voice echoed.  
  
For a second Ivy had nearly believed that thought until now. Now it   
was Carmen's turn to suffer guilt for having survived through her friend's   
tragedy.  
  
********  
  
Yoshiko's home  
October 16, 2000  
  
Ivy, Yoshiko, and Zack were having breakfast when Samuel C-5ed in.  
  
"How's Carmen doing?" Yoshiko asked.  
  
"Not good. She's depressed over the loss of Shailaigh," Samuel   
answered. "I was at Acme a few hours ago. Word's leaked out Lee committed a   
jailbreak with Kassandra's help. Due to Shailaigh's history she has no   
living family relatives to bury her. Carmen will decide Shailaigh's final   
resting place once this case is over."  
  
"What did he say?" Zack asked.  
  
"He wants to bury Shailaigh in San Francisco after this case is over.   
For now her body is going to stay at the local mortuary," Samuel said.  
  
"Where's Carmen?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Back home in Paris."  
  
**********  
  
St. Petersburg  
  
Lee looked at several English Mastiff/pitbull mixes.  
  
"Yo, Vlad, what's this one called?" Lee asked.  
  
"That one? His name's Jimmy," Vlad answered in his Russian accent.  
  
"What about the other one?"  
  
"Her name's Eira."  
  
"How much do the two cost?"  
  
"Quite a pretty penny to quote you Americans, but if you truly   
want them as a birthday gift to send to your niece it'll be 5,754 rubles,"   
Vlad answered.  
  
"1000," Lee said.  
  
"4000," Vlad insisted.  
  
"2500 rubles," Lee replied.  
  
"Done deal," Vlad answered. Lee handed over the money, and Vlad put   
the two dogs' cages on a stolen armored truck.  
  
"You're sure these dogs were bred for fighting?" Lee asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I'm a shrewd businessman. I wouldn't lie to   
you." Vlad insisted.  
  
"Okay, then. Kassandra will love them." Lee grinned to himself. 


	12. End of One Life, Start Another Life

Sandiego Manor  
  
Carmen sat on her bed and leafed through an old photo album. A young   
Carmen with a baby-faced Shailaigh...the two girls celebrating the director's   
birthday...Shailaigh's six birthday party...Carmen's goodbye party when she   
was fifteen and   
hired into Acme...  
  
Carmen gently closed the album and laid down, looking at the ceiling.   
Closing her eyes, she could still remember Shailaigh as a little girl, her   
voice and laughter rippling through the ocean of time...  
  
**********  
  
Acme  
San Francisco  
October 20, 2000  
  
"'Jordan and Morrow spotted at Northumberland, England, near   
Chillingham Castle,'" Ivy read from a fax.  
  
"Chillingham Castle?" Zack asked. "That doesn't sound good."  
  
"And it sure isn't," the Chief said, shuddering.  
  
"Why, though?" Ivy asked.  
  
"It's said to be the most scariest place on earth. In fact, the place   
is so haunted no one is allowed in. And they mean it." the Chief explained.  
  
"IT'S HAUNTED?!" Zack screamed.  
  
"I wouldn't advise going if I were you," the Chief answered.  
  
Zack ran away from Ivy and the Chief. "Lovely. It's almost   
Halloween." Ivy glared at the Chief, then went off to find where her brother   
had run off.  
  
**********  
  
Outside the gates of Chillingham Castle  
Northumbria, England  
  
"I don't like this, Ive," Zack whimpered, clinging to Ivy.  
  
"Lee and Kassandra must've obviously gone insane," Samuel said.  
  
A red car blazed by and stopped a few feet away from where the trio   
where standing.  
  
"Goody, we're getting a tour! Are we lucky or what?" Zack asked,   
being cynical.  
  
A woman stepped out of the car and looked at the three. "Maybe you'll   
get a tour, Zackary," the woman answered.  
  
"Carmen!" All three detectives were surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Samuel asked.  
  
"I need to avenge Shailaigh's death. Shailaigh may have saved my   
life, but Kassandra killed her," Carmen explained.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ivy asked. "I want to make sure Lee   
and Kassandra get the biggest scare of their life."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zack asked, still clinging to Ivy.  
  
Ivy unlocked the gates. "Wherever Lee and Kassandra are, we'll follow   
them. Kassandra isn't too fond of being scared, so my guess is that Lee   
decided to bring Kassandra here." All four went in.  
  
  
Kassandra and Lee looked around the old antiques, waving their   
flashlights on the objects.  
  
"Uncle Lee, can't we get out of here? This place is haunted!"   
Kassandra whined.  
  
"I'm trying to scare the detectives and Carmen off our trail. Then we   
can kill them and our plan can be accomplished," Lee answered, his voice   
confident.  
  
  
Zack and Ivy watched the two from one corner, Carmen and Samuel in   
another.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zack whispered, still shaking   
with fear.  
  
"Yes," Ivy whispered back.  
  
Kassandra and Lee turned their backs to Zack and Ivy. Ivy signaled to   
Zack that it was time to spring the plan. The two quietly slipped up to   
Kassandra and Lee.  
  
"BOO!" Ivy shouted. A scream followed a second later, and then   
somehow the flashlights were gone and fighting ensued, along with the sound   
of the C-5.  
  
"Zack! Ivy!" Samuel shouted, turning on his flashlight, Carmen   
following suit. Waving the beam of light wildly, the two found a dust and   
dirt covered Zack and Ivy.  
  
"I can see Bonnie and Clyde got away again," Carmen said.  
  
"Okay, now can we get out of here?!" Zack asked, almost in a pleading   
way.  
  
"Baby," Ivy muttered. The C-5 opened and all four went in.  
  
**********  
  
Portland, Maine  
November 2, 2000  
  
"No sign of Lee or Kassandra. You?" Ivy asked through her radio.  
  
"Negative," Carmen answered, her voice crackling over the static.  
  
"No," Zack answered.  
  
"Nada," Samuel said.  
  
'Damn,' Ivy cursed silently. It was foggy, even in the early evening.  
  
  
Kassandra hung onto her dogs' leashes. "Shh, Jimmy," Kassandra   
commanded.  
  
Jimmy sat down obediently.  
  
'Makes getting through here a bit easier, even if these attack dogs   
only understand Russian,' Kassandra thought.  
  
Through the fog, Kassandra saw a figure patrolling the lighthouse.   
Walking closer, she realized it was Ivy, and Ivy was all alone.  
  
'Perfect.' Kassandra. Backing into the fog, she pulled out a radio.   
"Uncle Lee, I see Ivy. She appears to be all alone."  
  
"Good. This makes the plan going smooth," Lee answered. "Happy   
Birthday too."  
  
"Thanks." Kassandra grinned to herself. Turning her attention to Ivy,   
she saw that Ivy hadn't moved much from her original spot.  
  
  
Ivy noticed something moving in the mist. "Damn fog," she cursed   
again.  
  
At the top of the lighthouse, Zack had also noticed a figure moving   
through his binoculars. Inside, Carmen had her infrared glasses and noticed   
Kassandra. Samuel was at the harbor checking if Lee and Kassandra were   
arriving by sea.  
  
A voice shouted something, and then two pitbull mixes came barreling   
toward Ivy. Two gunshots rang out, and when the fog cleared a bit, both dogs   
were dead.  
  
Ivy cautiously approached the carcasses. 'Those two were heading   
towards me...but who killed them?' she thought.  
  
As if reading Ivy's thoughts, Carmen put her hand on Ivy's shoulder.   
"It's okay, Ivy. I shot them."  
  
"But why?" Ivy asked. "Guns aren't usually your weapon of choice."  
  
"They were attack dogs. Kassandra ordered them to kill you, but you   
didn't understand it because it was in Russian," Carmen answered.  
  
Both detective and thief heard footsteps approaching them. It was   
Kassandra, and it was definitely not going her way that night.  
  
"Which one of you killed my pets?" Kassandra was seething with anger.  
  
For a minute neither three said a word. Then Carmen spoke. "I did."  
  
"Spoilsport," Kassandra answered. "Uncle Lee gave them to me today!   
And you took two precious lives!"  
  
"You have as well," Carmen answered, calmly.  
  
While that was going on Zack noticed Ivy, Carmen, and Kassandra   
arguing. "Yo, Samuel, I think something's up with Carmen and Ivy." After   
that, Zack C-5ed to where Ivy and Carmen were.  
  
"I killed your friend because no plan can ever be achieved without   
sacrifice," Kassandra fired back.  
  
"And what's your plan?" Ivy answered back.  
  
Kassandra took a hard look at Ivy and Carmen. Then she bolted into   
the lighthouse. Carmen followed suit, chasing after her.  
  
"Ivy! Where's Lee?" Samuel asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ivy answered. "He's got to be around here if   
Kassandra's here."  
  
Zack had found Lee's truck filled with explosives but no Lee.   
Rummaging around, he found a flare stashed between sticks of dynamite.   
Lighting one, Zack threw it in the truck and ran for cover.  
  
An explosion lit up the night sky.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Ivy asked, looking at the direction of the   
smoke.  
  
"I set off Lee's truck," Zack answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ivy grabbed Zack by his shirt. "Zackary Darren, I'm hoping   
you have an explanation why you just blew up Lee Jordan's truck."  
  
"If we can't find Lee, why not lure him to us?" Zack answered.  
  
Sure enough, the explosion had got Lee's attention and now he was   
pretty mad. "Stupid Acme detectives!!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine, I believe you, little bro." Ivy released Zack and the two   
snuck up behind Lee and handcuffed him. Lee was too mad to even think about   
hurting either detective.  
  
  
Kassandra had reached the top of the lighthouse, and Carmen was   
nowhere behind her, but Kassandra knew her days were numbered. Looking down   
at the ocean, Kassandra reassembled her thoughts. 'Even if we never get to   
the top of the empire world, at least we did something to achieve part of   
that dream,' she thought.  
  
"Kassandra!" Carmen shouted.  
  
Kassandra took one look at Carmen, and then jumped off. However, she   
took off a little too late because Carmen had grabbed Kassandra's wrist.  
  
"Huh? Let go of me!" Kassandra shouted.  
  
"Don't do it," Carmen answered.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! I'll never go to prison!" Kassandra   
screeched. "You might as well let go of me."  
  
"As much as I want to, I can't. There's a final goodbye I want to   
say, and it can't be done until the end of the trial," Carmen said, not   
letting Kassandra go.  
  
"Forget it," Kassandra said. With her free hand she grabbed her   
knife. "Let go of me, or I'll hurt you."  
  
Carmen grabbed Kassandra's hand with her other free hand. "Not if I   
can help it." Carmen answered. Letting go of Kassandra's left wrist, she   
plucked the knife and tossed it next to her.  
  
By then Samuel had run up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Get the knife, it's next to me," Carmen shouted, struggling as   
Kassandra was attempting to pry Carmen's fingers off. Samuel pocketed the   
knife as Carmen grabbed both of Kassandra's wrists.  
  
"Why don't you just let me die?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"My conscious doesn't speak that way," Carmen answered. "Samuel, some   
help please?"  
  
With some force, Carmen and Samuel hauled Kassandra over the railing.   
"You're busted, Kassandra Alice Morrow, and I hope you enjoy life behind bars   
with your sweet uncle," Samuel said, after managing to handcuff Kassandra   
with some difficulty.  
  
"Go ahead and read me my rights, Connolly," Kassandra spat out. "But   
remember this--someday Acme and VILE will fall, and chaos will follow."  
  
**********  
  
Forest Lawn  
Glendale, California  
January 20, 2001  
  
Shailaigh's funeral service was over, but Carmen and Samuel were   
still around, despite it was a sunny day.  
  
Samuel and Carmen said nothing to each other for awhile. "It's   
amazing how a family dies," Samuel finally spoke, breaking the ice.  
  
A new thought just struck Carmen. 'This is the same fate I'm destined   
to,' she thought.  
  
"So many people take being in a family for granted, but there are   
others don't have one," Samuel continued.  
  
"The weather's such a hypocrisy," Carmen answered.  
  
Samuel looked at the sky. "It sure is," he replied.  
  
Carmen laid a single rose on Shailaigh's grave.  
  
"Why'd you chose this place?" Samuel asked.  
  
Carmen didn't say anything.  
  
"I didn't offend you or anything, did I?" Samuel asked, a bit more   
cautious.  
  
Carmen sighed. "No. The reason why I chose here was because months   
before Kassandra's case Shailaigh had mentioned she was going to find a job   
near Glendale. At least I did something for her."  
  
Samuel put an arm around Carmen's shoulder. "Come on, Sandiego. You   
did the best for Shailaigh. Let's go."  
  
As the two left the cemetary Carmen looked over her shoulder at   
Shailaigh's grave. 'Goodbye, Shailaigh. Where you are, I hope you've found   
some peace.' 


End file.
